A wonderful World with Pokemon
by HDC2002
Summary: A young boy, named Hunter is going to go on his first journey with His sister and brother and gets his first Pokemon who helps him catch Pokemon when he thinks nothing can go wrong in a wonderful world with Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

A Wonderful Place

Ch. 1 Hunters First Pokémon

**Well this is my very first Fan fiction, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

"Sissy when do I get my first Pokémon?" said a boy with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Tomorrow" replied Tricia who Hunter called sissy. She has short red hair and green eyes.

"And Madison will take over the Pokémon gym. "Said Tricia "so Chris and I can come with you on your journey." Said Tricia

"Yep" said Chris he had black hair. And red eyes that lets him see Pokémon condition when Pokémon are sick.

"Now go to bed." Said Tricia

"Off to bed" said Chris.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So what Pokémon do you want"? Ask Madison.

"I don't know". Replied Hunter". I will randomly pick one". Said Hunter

**In The Laboratory:**

"So pick one of these Pokémon balls". Said Chris.

"Two of these are water and one of these is a physic type."

"I choose this one" said Hunter.

The Pokémon ball opened.

"Poliwag!" said a blue creature with a swirl design and a long flappy tail.

"Cool Poliwag". Said Hunter

"That's a great first Pokémon "said Tricia.

"Ok let's get going". Said Hunter." I want to go tell mom what Pokémon I got" He added.

**At home**

"Mom, Mom" screamed Hunter

"What" said Lori who has blue eyes and brown hair.

"I got my Pokémon". Said Hunter

He opened his Pokémon ball

"Poliwag" said the Pokémon

"Well I packed all of the things that you will need for your journey". Said Lori.

"And hope you catch all the Pokémon you want." She added.

**Outside:**

"Well I love you, Mom "said Hunter

And Hunter, Chris and Tricia walked away in to the sunset!

**Well hope you liked it, more to come, be sure to Favorite, Follow and please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I posted the first chapter earlier but I couldn't wait to post the next one!**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

Fighting for the camp ground! Tricia battles!

"Well its great out here "said Hunter.

"Yes it is" said Tricia.

"When do we get to the first town?" Asked Hunter.

"We should be there in a few days". Said Chris who was holding a map.

"We will be arriving in Palate town in no time" said Tricia.

"It's getting dark out here" said Chris.

"Okay" said Hunter.

"You can camp here" said a boy with short black hear and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Hunter.

"My name is Richie" said the boy "and you can't camp here unless you battle me." said Richie.

"Okay "said Tricia.

"I choose you Jellicent "said Tricia.

"And I choose you Wormadam" said Richie.

"Now Wormadam use razor leaf" said Richie

"Jellicent dodge it" said Tricia "now Jellicent use bubble beam "

Chris says, "Wormadam is unable to battle, point for Tricia."

"No Wormadam" said Richie "Wormadam return. Okay I'm counting on you Heraclass! Use Gust!"

"Jellicent use bubble beam" said Tricia

The two attacks hit enchanter and bow up

"Ok now use swarm" said Richie

"Jellicent use bubble beam". Said Tricia.

Heraclass then was knocked out, "Heraclass is unable to battle, Point to Tricia." Said Chris.

"Heraclass return "said Richie "I choose you Pinser! Ok Pinser crush that Pokémon"

Pinser then crushed Jellicent with it's pincers. "Jellicent is unable to battle, point to Richie." Said Chris.

"No Jellicent" said Tricia "Ok come on out Blastoise" said Tricia. "Use hydro pump"

"Pinser is unable to battle Tricia is the winner." said Chris

"You can camp here "said Richie

"Well this was fun" said Tricia

"Yeah I guess so" said Richie" but I lost" said Richie

"Don't be sad about that. You will win lots of fights in your life and many more". Said Tricia

"I got the tents up" said Chris

"Well good night" said Hunter to Tricia and Chris.

The next day

"Well last get going". said Hunter. "Hay look at that Pokémon" said Hunter

"It's a Clamperl" said Chris

"I'm going to catch it" said Hunter

"Go Poliwag" said Hunter

"Poliwag" said the Pokémon that came out of the Pokémon ball

"Poliwag use hypnosis" said Hunter

Clamperl used water gun. But was to week because of hypnosis

"Now catch it " said Tricia

Hunter threw the Pokémon ball and the Pokémon disappeared into the ball which blinked for a few seconds then stopped

"I caught a Clamperl" said Hunter as he danced away in to the sun set!

**Thanks, I hope you all like it, please review! **


End file.
